So She Decided To Set Them A Poetry Assignment
by TheSpiral
Summary: What d'you think would happen if Ms. Fowl set Jimmy's class a poetry assignment?


Disclaimer: If I owned Jimmy Neutron, I wouldn't be sitting here now- I'd be busy asking Bowling For Soup if they wanted to redo the theme tune for the TV series…

I don't own, you don't sue.

Ms. Fowl: OK class Braaaaaawk! Today we are going to be participating in a small class project Braaaaaawk! On poetry.

(girls start giggling and whispering with friends)

(boys all groan)

(Spiral sits in a corner, invisible, with a notebook writing it all down)

Ms. Fowl: Anyway, Braaaaaawk! I want you all to write down a poem about the thing you care about most Braaaaaawk! Dearly.

(Everyone starts chatting)

****

At Libby's Desk…

I love Jimmy

He's so fine

I really wish

That he was mine…

His hair is shaped

In such an unusual way

I find myself gazing at it

Each and every day

His eyes are so blue

I think I nearly drowned

But in the end

I was once again found

I LOVE JIMMY!

By Cindy Vortex.

Libby: giggling It's going to be soooo funny if Ms. Fowl reads this one out…

( takes out another piece of paper to write her own poem on )

****

Jimmy's Desk

Carl: Hey Jimmy… Do you know yet what you're going to write your poem about?

Jimmy: Not yet… But I was thinking maybe I would write it about Goddard

Sheen: What?! You prefer that mechanical pooch to us?!

Jimmy: Hey, hey, Sheen, Calm down! It's not like you'd chose me and Carl over Ultralord…

Sheen: But… But… THAT'S DIFFERENT!

Cindy: Calm down Ultrafreak!

Sheen: shut up you… You… GIRL!

Cindy: Gee, what a great insult.

****

Sheen's Desk

Sheen: thinking Maybe… Maybe there IS something more to life than just Ultralord… There's Jimmy and Carl, my two best friends… And then there's… Her… gazes at Her across the classroom

She means as much to me

As the Ultralord episodes on TV

She is the only one fit to where the Ultralord crown

The only one… Umm…

Sheen: Jimmy! What rhymes with crown?

Jimmy: Why? Are you already writing your poem? What are you writing about? Ultralord?

Sheen: No!

Jimmy: Jeez, OK, OK, just asking…

Sheen: Ah! Forget it… ( screws up piece of paper and throws it at Carl )

**__**

At Carls desk

( Reading aloud as he writes )

Llamas, llamas, everywhere,

But not a drop to drink

Jimmy: Umm, Carl… What have llamas for to do with either William Shakespeare (sp?) or water?

Carl: Well… Llamas have to drink don't they, so that's how llamas are connected with water.

Jimmy: O.O

Carl: And llamas are connected with Shakespeare because ( mumbles something really quietly )

Jimmy: Pardon?

Carl: I just told you Jim

Jimmy: But I couldn't here you- you were mumbling.

Carl: OK, I'll tell you again, llamas and Shakespeare are connected because ( has a coughing fit )

Jimmy: ( rolls eyes )

**__**

At Cindy's desk

Cindy: Something to write about… Something to write about… ( looks around ) ( has an idea )

Cindy: Muahahahahahaaaaaaa!

Libby: ( looking worried from the seat behind Cindy ) You OK there girl?

Cindy: ( recovers from laughing, and blushes ) Heh, yeah… I was just… Practicing my acting…

Libby: You act?

Cindy: Of course I do Libby, now leave me alone while I write my poem…

Libby: ( offended ) ( turns back to her own piece of paper )

**__**

At Ms. Fowl's desk

Oh principal Willoughby

To make your desk, they had to cut down seven trees,

But I think you're the bees knees

So won't you do the waltz with me

Signed your old friend Winnifi

Ms. Fowl: ( content sigh and smile ) Braaaaawk! Ten more minutes class!

**__**

At Sheen's desk

Ultralord is ultra cool

He makes Jimmy look like a …

Sheen: Jimmy? What rhymes with "cool"?

Jimmy: Fool?

Sheen: Thank you!

Ultralord is ultra cool

He makes Jimmy look like a fool

Carl is fat and he smells kinda weird…

And I think Libby…

Sheen: Jimmy? What rhymes with "weird"?

Jimmy: Beard?

Sheen: Thank you!

And I think Libby should grow a beard

Cindy is such a girl

And I think Nick…

Sheen: Jimmy? What rhymes with "girl"?

Jimmy: ( throws a rhyming dictionary at Sheen and it hits him on the head )

Sheen: OW! Umm… ( finds the word girl ) Oooh… Pearl…

Cindy is such a girl

And I think Nick should wear more pearls

**__**

At Cindy's desk

Cindy: Hey Libby! I'm finished!

Libby: ( Huffily ) So?

Cindy: I'm sorry Libby… Are we still BFF?

Libby: You know it girlfriend!

( They hug )

Libby: So, let's see this poem Cind!

Cindy: ( passes paper to Libby )

Libby: ( reads silently ) ( eyes widen ) ( mouth drops open )

Cindy: ( nervously, wringing hands ) So… Can you tell who it's about?

Libby: Like hell I can Cindy! This is about Nick!

Cindy: Umm… Yeah! That's right… Heh heh…

Five minutes later

Ms. Fowl: Braaaaawk! OK class, now you've all handed in your poems, I'm going to read them out loooooud. ( puts hands into the hat full of folded up poems )

Ms. Fowl: Braaaaaaawk! OK, first poem:

I love Jimmy

He's so fine

I really wish

That he was mine…

His hair is shaped

In such an unusual way

I find myself gazing at it

Each and every day

His eyes are so blue

I think I nearly drowned

But in the end

I was once again found

I LOVE JIMMY!

By Cindy Vortex.

( Whole class bursts out laughing except for Jimmy and Cindy, who look at each other horrified )

Ms. Fowl: How very open Braaaaaaawk! Of you Cindy, it takes a lot of courage to Braaaaaaawk! Put your name on such a personal poem.

Cindy: Hold it right there, I did NOT write that poem.

Sheen: Well if YOU didn't write the poem then who did?

Libby: ( whistling "innocently" )

Cindy: Libby! ( In a rage )

Libby: I'm sorry Cindy, it was just a joke! You don't like Neutron anyway!

Cindy: ( shouting ) Yeah, well like it really matters now anyway!

Libby: ( quietly ) You mean… You DO actually like Jimmy?

Cindy: Of COURSE not, I was just saying that now it wouldn't matter even if I did, which I DON'T!

( Cindy throws aside her chair and storms out of the classroom )

Sheen: ( putting camera away ) Aww… I wanted to get some shots of the girl fight! ( takes a picture of Libby )

Libby: Sheen, put the camera away…

Sheen: OK ( puts camera back in bag )


End file.
